


Nobody Said It Was Easy

by jakelsx



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life, Stolen Moments, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakelsx/pseuds/jakelsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie and some moments with a certain cap-wearing boy in the post-apocalyptic world. From "Nebraska" to "Better Angels"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“And then?” 

He looks at her for a moment, but with lack of better words, he just goes up to her and kisses her forehead sweetly. “I don’t know,” he says honestly. 

That was the worst thing she heard in her life. But she couldn’t beg him to stay. She couldn’t insist that he had to stay, that she couldn’t imagine life without him anymore. She was too arrogant for that. Twenty two years building walls around her heart, she wasn’t ready to let them down. 

But without even trying, Glenn was already chipping away at her. Piece by piece, the walls were coming down and she couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

-

“It’s an easy run.”

“Like the pharmacy?”

Rick steps in. “Hey, I’ll bring him back,” he says with a chuckle. He and Lori leave to discuss the plan. 

“Maggie, that was different,” he says in a forced whisper after they’re gone. 

“How was that different? What if another walker comes out of no where? You don’t know something like that won’t happen again.”

“Rick will be there. And your dad too.”

“It’s not safe.”

“Maggie, we have to find Hershel. We have to. We need him, Beth needs him.” 

“Fine let Rick go.”

“He doesn’t know where it is. There’s a more likely chance he’ll get hurt if I’m not there.”

“There’s a more likely chance you’ll get hurt risking your ass for Rick.”

“Don’t you get it? I have to go.” He takes her hand. “Maggie, I’ll be okay. I promise.” He kisses her gently. “You know I have to go.” 

His soft words made her heart flutter and sink at the same time. She would let him go but she couldn’t live without him. 

-

“It’s because of what you said.”

“That I love you? What-“

“A bullet hit the wall behind me and I thought of you. Losing me, hurting. And I couldn’t take it so I hid to stay alive.”

“Glenn,” she sighs as she leans in but he stops her. He grabs her wrists and pushes her back.

“No, you don’t get it. Rick, your dad. They were counting on me and I only thought of myself.” He bites each word with shame. He can’t take her looking like that at him so he leaves the room, leaving Maggie confused. But mostly just alone. 

Part of her wants to punch him in the gut. How could he blame her for this? It wasn’t anyone’s problem he had issues with his own sense of manliness. Another part of her stings. She opened up to him, bared herself to him completely vulnerable. And now her heart was feeling the biting air. With every kiss not given, every glance rejected, every touch not felt, she felt her heart ache. 

-

“Hey, Maggie.”

She spins around to find a hesitant Glenn. “Does that- does that offer still stand?” he asks meekly. His heart deflates as she looks at him cooly but then she lets out a hint of a cheeky smile and without a word, takes beat-up guitar he’s holding awkwardly. 

She lets her guard down as she leads him up the stairs and breaks into a huge smile. She feels like a teenager bouncing up to her room with the boy she likes (loves). After putting the guitar down, she feels his hand on her shoulder. He spins her around and plants a sloppy kiss on her lips, with a smile growing on his face as well. 

“Nice room,” he says after finally pulling away. 

“And you didn’t even want see it.” She playfully pulls his cap off and presses her forehead to his. 

“I was missing out.”

“You talk too much.” She presses her lips onto his again. 

“Wait, wait a sex.” She bursts out laughing. He quickly realizes his mistake. 

“What did you say?” 

His face turns bright red. “No I meant ‘Wait a sec’ like a second, I didn’t mean to say-I meant to say that-“ She shuts him up with another kiss and closes the bedroom door behind him. 

“Oh, trust me. I know what you meant say.” She smartly smiles and traces his lips with her finger. He grabs his hips and pulls her against him. She giggles. “You took the words right out of my mouth.” 

With that, they crash into each other. Tongues fighting, hands roaming, hearts racing.


	2. Beside the Dying Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing extensions of canon moments.

“Maggie-” 

“You grow up country, you pick up a thing or two,” she says as she grabs a shotgun for herself. 

“It’s no use,” Daryl points out, glancing over at the horde. 

“You can go if you want.” Hershel cocks his gun. 

“You gonna take’em all on?”

“We have guns. We have cars.”

“Kill as many as we can, and we’ll use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm,” Andrea adds. She arms herself as well. The box of arms and ammo is now empty and the groans are getting louder. 

“Are you serious?” Daryl asks. 

“This is my farm,” Hershel replies. “I’ll die here.”

“All right. It’s as good a night as any.” Daryl heads off to his bike. 

Maggie pulls Glenn to the SUV. “You shoot, I’ll drive.” She gets in and ignites the engine while he expertly loads and cocks his shotgun. She takes a split second to look at him for what she thinks might be the last time. She secretly wishes he would turn around and tell her and he loves her and that if they died tonight, he would be glad he was with her. 

Because she knows that if she died tonight, she spent the last few weeks with the best man in the world. 

“Alright, let’s go,” he breathes. The walkers are twenty feet away, fifteen, ten...

She stomps on the pedal and heads toward the house. They end up making rounds from the inner gate to the house, taking down as many walkers as possible each time. “Keep it steady!” 

“I’m trying!” The car isn’t able to run over many walkers so Maggie has to swerve. Her eyes shoot from the walkers to the front of the car to Glenn to the house. 

After what seemed like hours, Maggie notices a car go off into the woods. “Where are they going? Should I follow them?”

Glenn sticks his head back into the car and looks behind them. “I’d say yes. Swing it around here.” The walkers are all around them now. “Whoa, watch it!” In a second, their view is obstructed by tens of walkers bent over the hood of the car. 

“I can’t get through.” Maggie’s breathing starts to quicken and her hands tremble. She could barely make out the burning barn past walkers’ arms swinging, groping for flesh. 

“Head out,” Glenn says. 

“What?”

“Get off the farm now!”

“Don’t say that.”

“Maggie, it’s lost!”

“The others- we can’t leave them.” Her father, the other women, T-Dog, Andrea, and the rest of Glenn’s group were still out there somewhere. Her home was here, she couldn’t leave. Her thinking is interrupted when a walker smashes its face against the front window. Reflex jars her the car back, removing the walkers from the car. 

“Get off the farm now!” Glenn’s voice rings in her ears and she knows he’s right. She turns the wheel and her heart absolutely sinks. 

The last shred of sanity is sitting beside her and she knows she has to keep them both alive. 

They leave the farm. 

-

Had she been driving for minutes? Hours? She didn’t notice the sun come up or the trees emerging beside her. “Oh my god, oh my god,” she mutters. Somehow, she still can’t comprehend what had happened. 

“All right, let’s just circle back to the highway,” Glenn says. He had been trying to explain why they had to leave, as if he was responsible. But he could only get out a few words at a time. 

“Did you see my dad? Did-did he make it?” Her voice shook. “Did you see?”

“I couldn’t see anything.” 

“And Beth- we lost Beth. We’ve got to go back there.”

“We can’t go back, okay? There’s nothing to go back to.” 

“But Beth-”

“I think she was with Lori.” 

“Did they make it?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Patricia? Jimmy?” She looks over at him. “What if they didn’t make it? What if nobody made it?”

“They made it, okay? All right? Let’s just circle around to the highway where we left supplies for Sophia.”

“No the herd came from that direction.” She starts to cry. 

He looks over at her earnestly. How did anyone deal with this? How did anyone deal with seeing the woman they loved in pain? “Just stop. Stop the car. Let me drive.” 

She moves to the passenger seat. By this point, her body is numb and she starts shuddering and then she starts sobbing. 

“Hey,” Glenn says softly. He touches her arm. “Hey, Maggie, look at me. Look at me.” 

She pulls her head up and sees him through her tears and chokes. He breaks a half smile before continuing. 

“Hey, we’re alive. We made it. I’m sure they are too. Right?” She nods. “I love you. Maggie, I love you.” Her world goes briefly goes blank as she hears the words she’s dreamed of him saying. Shock and relief washes over her mind and she is able to breathe normally again. Her sobs slowly stop and her eyes fix on him longingly. “I should’ve said it a long time ago and it’s been true for a long time.” 

He always knew the right thing to say. At the moment, she realizes that all she wanted for weeks was his love. And only then did she realize that he was right. She’s had it for that whole time. 

“We’re going to be all right, okay? We’ll be all right.” He means every word he says, she knows that. He doesn’t lie to her. 

“Yeah,” she echoes. 

For the rest of the drive, he keeps one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding her hand. He cracks a few jokes when he felt her getting anxious. 

“I wouldn’t mind repopulating the world with you,” he says one time. She laughs. “In fact, I think we can make an army right here.” 

“Sure. You can pop them out of your vagina.” 

“Ouch. Last time I checked, you’re pretty happy with what I have already.” 

“Shut up.” She laughs but turns slightly red. Being with him wasn’t like other boys. There was something different when he made love to her. She felt completely naked. Usually she was able to keep a persona, a certain aloofness. But with him, she moaned, she pleaded for him. She couldn’t help herself from wanting all of him all of the time. There was always a sense of urgency when she longed for him. 

“You love it.” 

He squeezes her hand. His fingers are rough and calloused and there’s some blood dried on it but it didn’t matter. It was all she needed. All the time. Him.


End file.
